


Home-Made Lies [8]

by LunaEchelon



Series: Tommy and Dani [8]
Category: Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaEchelon/pseuds/LunaEchelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This carries on from part 7!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home-Made Lies [8]

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not know or own Tommy Joe in part or whole. They do not know of my fan fiction (to the best of my knowledge). Everything written (unless otherwise stated) is fiction and has not happened and probably will not happen. How characters are portrayed may not be indicative of their actual personalities. Take everything with a pinch of salt. Any similarities between this fic and your life are a complete coincidence and should not be read into. In other words ITS NOT REAL!

Dani listened as Tommy Joe showered, sitting on the bed she pulled her knee's to her chest, wrapped her arms around them and rested her chin. All her resolve, all her anger had disappeared when Tommy Joe had knocked on his own door and apologized. She was expecting it but she was expecting something more as well, although she couldn't put her finger on it.

 

As she sat curled up on the bed she felt anger inside her; where had he been? What had he been doing? Who had he been with? Why hadn't he volunteered any information while he was apologizing? The more Dani thought things through the more she was sure something more had happened and she wasn't sure who with. She knew he had lots of female friends and any random female with half a brain would fall at his feet with their legs spread if he smiled, winked and brought them a drink.

 

Tommy Joe stepped out of the bathroom and walked into the bedroom; his hair was dripping wet, his skin was still damp and he had a towel wrapped around his waist. He brushed his hair off his face with both his hands and stood a few feet from Dani. She feigned a smile but Tommy Joe knew something was on her mind.

 

“What's wrong babe?” he sat next to her on the bed, his damp skin soaked through her nightshirt quickly, she noticed how good he smelt and took a deep breath in through her nose before releasing it slowly.

“Nothing.”

“Tell me Dani... I can't read your mind and I can't tell you something if you don't ask me first.”

He was being a sweetheart to her knowing full well already what she was going to ask and suddenly something inside her snapped.

 

“I know what the fuck you were up to. I know because you're being so damned nice to me.”

Tommy Joe blinked.

 

“You got fucking drunk and I can imagine what you did... I just want to know with who!”

 

Tommy Joe's heart was thumping in his chest; he wondered if she could feel it and he felt sick to his stomach as he spoke “What? Baby, no. No, I went and got drunk yes but I didn't sleep with anyone.”

 

“Sleeping wouldn't be on the cards!”

 

“OK, I didn't have sex with anyone. I was angry and I didn't know why so I got drunk, I stayed at the bar until stupid early and then walked back....it just took me a while.”

 

“And why did it take you a while?”

 

“Because I kept stopping to throw my guts up.” Tommy Joe was still feeling sick but it was definitely not down to the alcohol, he was amazed at how easy he found to lie to the woman he loved about where he had been and who he had been doing.

“And?”

 

“And...nothing. I realised on the way back how much of a douche I had been and I had talked with Monte earlier on and I saw what he was saying was true.... “

 

“How did you talk with Monte if you left your phone here?”

 

“I have a second phone. Only the glam troupe have the number.” Tommy Joe picked out the blackberry from the pocket of his jeans and handed it to her. “Look through it, the pin code to unlock it is 0607.”

 

Dani took the phone and unlocked the keypad, scrolling through she noted email was not set up, neither was twitter or facebook. Blackberry messenger was unused and there were no text messages. Only phone calls, the last received call had been three weeks ago from Adam and the last made call was to Monte around five hours ago.

Dani bit her lip, something still didn't sit right with her and she didn't know why; surely if he had anything to hide he'd be nervous. He wouldn't be sat next to her like this...would he?

“What bar?”

Tommy Joe thought, he actually had no idea he had just walked till he found somewhere to get drunk. “I don't know. It had karaoke and the bar had large neon strip lights around it's edge, there wasn't a lot of seating....”

 

Dani nodded, it seemed she either knew the place or was humouring him “How much did you drink?”

 

“Oh fuck, I did for a bottle of Jack...” he rubbed his eyes with one hand using his thumb and forefinger.

 

Once more Dani found all her anger fading away as she slowly realised she was being paranoid again and it wouldn't get her anywhere if she carried on.

 

“I'm sorry.” she let her head fall to her knee's and she cried. Tommy Joe hated knowing he had caused this, and she had a right to cry and a right to be angry but she didn't know it and for a second he wondered if he should tell her instead he leaned over and placed his arms around her. Dani cried into his shoulder for a few moments before the tears dried up and something else burned inside her...

 

Dani's lips brushed across Tommy Joe's shoulder and was swiftly followed by her tongue. Tommy Joe shuddered and whispered nothing in particular into her ear.

 

“Let me set up my iPhone to record....” Tommy Joe winked

“Wait.... I have the iPhone4... it has HD filming.” Dani smiled and shrugged

“Ooh you little minx!” Tommy Joe leaned over and kissed Dani like he hadn't been home in five years and groaned into her mouth as her hand found his manhood and gripped him firmly. Tommy Joe traced Dani's arm to her hand and removed it from himself “Oh no... not yet!”

Dani grinned and looked around the room, placing her phone on a surface, leaning it against something solid so it didn't fall, she zoomed in a little to where Tommy Joe was standing and then pressed record. Even in the low light the picture would be crystal clear.

 

“I feel you should know.... I will be completely asserting my dominance with you.”

“Oh really?”

“Oh yes.”

 

Tommy Joe dropped his towel to the floor and picked a condom out of his bedside drawers, deftly rolling it down his erect shaft. He took hold of Dani and kissed her like Steve had making sure that there was no way she could breathe out of anywhere other than her ass. His hands worked quickly to pull off her nightdress it joined her housecoat on the floor.

 

Tommy Joe growled next to her ear “Turn the fuck around!”

 

Dani shivered and did as she was told; squealing as Tommy Joe pushed her roughly against the wall. He pressed himself against her back and swept her hair out of the way growling in her ear again as his hands gripped her hips and pulled her a little further away from the wall “Bend forward a little baby.”

Dani once more did as she was instructed, Tommy Joe was pleased to hear her moan as he entered her; she felt even more amazing than he had remembered.

Dani swore under her breath with each thrust and moaned Tommy Joe's name as one hand gripped into her hair and the other rested between her legs on her clit; he was teasing her and pushing her to the edge before pulling her back and slowly starting over again.

Their breathing was heavy in the air and Dani loved how Tommy Joe rarely made a sound, preferring to listen to her and only give up a few breathless moans.

 

“Tommy Joe.... Harder.....”

 

Tommy Joe bit down hard on Dani's shoulder, he tasted blood and simply sucked on the open wound as his hips rolled; he bent his knee's and thrust deep inside Dani hearing her scream only made him do it again and again.

Dani pushed back against Tommy Joe when she heard him call out her name into the early morning light that filtered through the closed curtains.

“Oh fuck Dani!”

 

His artistic fingers worked her clit; circling her, tickling her, squeezing her as his cock pounded into her.

 

“Look to your left baby....”

“What?”

“Do it!” he screamed

 

Dani looked left and smiled; she watched his body work, watched him thrust, dip, twist and roll in the mirror that was beside the door. She could clearly see the lines of his body and the curve of his back into his backside.

 

Tommy Joe was trembling; his breaths were short and sharp and were edged with profanities and screams. He pulled on her hair and swept his fingers over her clit again as he thrust hard pushing her flat against the wall.

 

He had never been so grateful for thick walls than at that point. Dani had never heard him scream like that and she collapsed back into him as she shook and pushed herself down onto his hand.

 

They sunk to the floor entwined in each other and rocked slowly and gently. Dani whimpered slightly as Tommy Joe disengaged from her and whispered in her ear that he'd be back in a second, go wrap up in bed.

 

Dani stopped the filming and placed her phone on the side table before climbing between the sheets; they were cool and soft against her hot, damp skin.

Tommy Joe soon joined her – climbing in and clinging to her back; she loved it when they spooned.

 

~~

 

Tommy Joe didn't know what time it was but his phone was ringing and it wasn't his normal phone. He almost knocked it off the table when he reached for it; rubbing his eyes he frowned.

 

“What the fuck?” he answered.  
“Hello?” he listened to a female voice tell him that last night was amazing and it was a shame he had sped off so fast but not to worry they could meet up for round two if he liked.

“Uhm... no thanks.”

 

Dani walked into the room with coffee in her hand, Tommy Joe felt his heart drop and he thought it would be a good idea to sit up and quickly because if Dani could read his face as well as she always seemed too he had a feeling at least one mug of that coffee was going to head his way.

 

“I said no, look I don't know how you got this number but you can....” Tommy Joe listened “No... look lady...no.... I'm gonna hang up and then I'm gonna delete this number from my phone and I suggest you do the same.”

Tommy Joe was good to his word and hung up, immediately scrolling through his contacts and deleting “Ali”. His brain reeled; Sandy, Andi... Ali. When the fuck had he given her his number and when had he got hers?

 

“Who the fuck was that?”

“Some woman called Ali.” Tommy Joe prayed to whomever was listening that he could play this off.

“Who?” Dani had placed both coffee mugs on the side table so at least he was safe from being burned, however she was still pretty damned good with her fists.

“I don't know....” Tommy Joe continued to pray as he put on his best confused look “Oh well, number gone, with any luck she'll have deleted mine.”

 

Dani looked sceptical as she looked at Tommy Joe; they sat on the bed just looking at each other and in that moment something must have flashed in his eyes because her eyes welled with tears and her lip trembled.

 

“How could you?”

 

Tommy Joe thought for a second and then realised there was no denying it; it was pointless lying any more and he simply nodded.

 

“I don't know....I was so drunk and so angry and I knew I shouldn't but I ignored myself and just did anyway.... I lied because you're so amazing and I knew I had fucked it up then and there and I don't want to lose you but... I have and I know I have....”

 

“I can't fucking believe you did this. And then you lied. You lied to me and then fucked me... what was it? Guilt sex? You needed to make yourself feel better, needed to 'reassert your manhood' my ass!”

 

The sting to his face was sudden but expected as she slapped him twice, what he wasn't expecting was for her to lunge at him with her nails and scratch down his arms and chest. Fighting her off was harder than he had thought but still, he stopped himself from slapping her – he would never lay his hands on a woman because then he'd be no better than the guy next door he repeatedly beat his wife and somehow got a “get out of jail free card” every time.

 

Tommy Joe could take the screaming and the scratching, the slaps and punches, the names she had every right to call him but when she collapsed on the floor in tears he couldn't look at her; turning away he came face to face with himself in the mirror and was disgusted at what he saw.


End file.
